Clash of Destinies
by jaroo
Summary: Yami runs into a girl who is strange enough on her own, but when Yami gains a crush on this girl he realizes that his destiny and her remarkable destiny are connected… and the duel monsters that Yami is used to, are matched by a living creature of fire…
1. the new girl

In this Fanfic Yami runs into a girl who is strange enough on her own, but when Yami gains a crush on this girl he realizes that his destiny and her remarkable destiny are connected… and the duel monsters that Yami is used to, are matched by a living creature of fire…

Jaroo: hello readers! Before you start reading I just want you to know that this is my first Fic. Also I'm new when it comes to anime, (about a year and a half) so if I get something wrong, please tell me, also my grammar is kind of sad, and I apologize. But any way hope you like my story! Also I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, (though I wish I did) so every thing that I write in this Fic is only my imagination.

Ch. 1 The new girl

Yami lay asleep in the puzzle, a strange dream stir in his mind.

The scream of a young child came from the town, Yami races to the spot. His priests follow him, confused. For this pharaoh, was not well thought of. He didn't care about his people. But why? Why did he suddenly become worried this time? They wondered.

Yami came to an ally; two people lay dead on the ground, blood soaked Hand every where. In horror Yami looked up to see a man with a raised sword, hovering over a small child. She had already been attacked. Yami viewed a deep slash on her right arm. The man raised the sword, bringing it down quickly toward the child.

Yami sat up in his soul room. Shocked by what he had just seen. He laughed uneasily though. For this wasn't the most shocking dream he's had. He sat at the side of his bed and looked out to Yugi's mind. Yugi was already awake, and walking to school.

"Good morning Yami." Yugi said through his mind. Yami replied the same why "morning Yugi yawn!"

"I heard that there's supposed to be a new student today." Yugi stated

"Really? Do you know who?" Yami asked, he wasn't really interested but Yugi seemed a little excited, so Yami listened.

"No, I don't even know if they're a boy or girl, only that there is supposed to be a new student"

Yugi walked into the classroom, there he saw his friends. He walked over to them, and sat down at a desk.

"Hey guys! As the new kid come yet?"

"No class hasn't even started yet" Joey said.

"It will soon though," Tristan noted

Just as Tristan said that the bell rang. Every one sat at there assigned seat. The teacher walked into the room. She was holding some books; that she placed on the front desk.

"Well class" she started "as you know were expecting a new student today, but it seems that she's not here yet. We'll get started while we're waiting"

It had been at least 20 minutes and the new girl still hadn't come. Every one was wondering were she was. Maybe she was sick today, or she got lost, or slept in. suddenly the door creaked open, and a girl with long blond hair walked in.

"S-sorry I was late…I-uh; I had something to do before I came… I-it took longer then I thought" the girl had a jumpy voice as though she had been running. Yugi saw her holding her waist. He didn't think much of it; she probably was really out of breath.

"That's fine, it's your first day any way" the teacher smiled. "Why don't you come up front and tell us a little more about your self?" she asked

The girl sighed as she walked to the front of the room, she had a slight limp. No one seemed to take notice.

"My name is Samantha Terrain; I'm from Louisiana in the United States. My family still lives there, so I live alone." She said quickly

"Well Samantha, it's nice to have you in our class. Let's see… you can sit…" the teacher looked around; there was an empty seat by were Yugi sat. "You can sit there by Yugi." She said pointing toward Yugi.

Samantha walked over to the desk. As she sat she cringed, her head tightening on her waist where she was holding in the beginning. Yugi thought this was a little strange.

The rest of the time he kept glancing at the girl. Her hand had not moved from its spot since she came in, till now. There was about 5 minutes in class left when she moved it. She took her hand and slid it under her uniform, when she brought it back into view; her hand was covered in bright red blood. Yugi gasped silently. Samantha noticed him watching. She hid her hand back under her shirt quickly, and leaned over to Yugi.

"If you say anything to anyone and I swear I'll make you regret it!" she snapped in a harsh whisper.

"What in the world happened? Is that why you were late? 'I had something to do' ya right." Yugi snapped back

"This is my own problem not yours, nosey little brat!" she glared at him, just then the bell rang. She got up quickly and raced out of the door, heading for her next class. Yugi followed her. When he finally caught up, he pushed her to the wall. (Yugi noticed she was about Yami's height just then)

"Not my problem? What dose that have to do with any thing? Do you even have any thing covering all that blood?"

"No. I don't I was in a hurry so I couldent do anything to it." She sighed annoyed at the shrimpy kid. "Could you just leave me alone? I can handle this on my own"

"Yugi let me take over, I'll handle this," Yami broke in through the puzzle

"I don't think that would be a good idea, she's new and I don't want to scare her"

"Oh that's nice…" Yami sat annoyed. Yugi continued to talk to Samantha

"Sorry, Sam, but this really isn't something you can just leave alone, let me help you." Yugi remained persistent. Even though he didn't even know this girl. Is kind heart just wouldn't let him forget about the matter at hand. Samantha noticed this and was obviously annoyed.

"Listen! I don't need some scrawny kid help me! So get lost!" she snapped and began walking off. Yugi growled and he ran after her

"Fine then let me at least show you where the nurse's office is." He said. The girl stopped, and turned to meet his eyes.

"Alright, fine. If that will make you happy, but after that leave me alone!" Yugi nodded and sighed. He showed her to the nurse; Samantha refused to tell any thing to her as well. Yugi was late for his next class; he still was worried about that girl. But even though, he was annoyed with her.

"'don't want to scare her' Yugi, I could have helped you with that you know, and I wouldn't have scared her." Yami found that a little funny, even though Yami was a little annoyed. Yugi said nothing, but rolled his eyes and walked to class.

Samantha and Yugi shared a few more classes, in which he paid no attention to her, nor did she to him. It finally came to the point where Yugi didn't trust Samantha. The whole day she was doing wired things, like glancing at his M. puzzle. Every time she did her eyes seemed to gleam. Maybe she knew what it was, and wanted it for her self. Him and Yami have been through that before and don't like to take chances.

School finally ended, as Yugi walked home, he realized that Samantha, though probably 20 feet away from him, was following him. Eventually he got the courage to speak.

"Hey, why are you following me?" he asked, she seemed yet again annoyed

"Following you? My house is down this road, by some game shop. I'm not following you" she said

Yugi turned away, he thought to himself, some one had moved in to the home next to the game shop… this girl must be the same person. Yugi decided to take a different rout home. He didn't want her to know that he lived next door. Yugi got home before Samantha did, he took a short cut.

"So Yami, what do you think about that girl? "Would she be considered dangerous or what?" Yugi asked Yami. Yugi got no answer from him, Yami was thinking about Samantha, that Yugi could tell, but Yami was blocking off other thoughts from Yugi, and he didn't know why.

"Hey, um Yami? Did you hear my question? I asked if you think Samantha is dangerous or not…Yami?"

"Oh, sorry Yugi, I – I was deep in thought, um…"

"Don't worry about it, I just don't trust her, you saw the way she was looking at the puzzle."

"Yes Yugi I saw, but she seemed more surprised then any thing, I wonder why."

"Well either way we should probably keep our eyes out," Yugi began to walk out side, "she'll be home soon I don't know about you but I'm curious to see what she dose"

"You mean spy on her don't you Yugi," Yami laughed.

"n-no, well um, I guess, we've never had someone who would probably steal the puzzle right next door before."

Yami nodded. "Good point"

The puzzle began to glow and soon Yami was standing right next to Yugi. Yugi smiled. The two boys walked to a wooden fence dividing Samantha's yard from their yard. So Yami and Yugi looked around the corner waiting for Samantha to walk down the road. Just as Yugi suspected Samantha hade came to the house next door, she walked inside, but soon after, to the boys luck, she walked out the back door, and sat in a swinging chair on the back porch. There was a tree on her side of the fence, near the back of the two yards. Yugi climbed onto the fence and into the tree. Yami followed. Since it was very warm out, the trees where full of leaves giving Yami and Yugi plenty of cover to see Samantha. The chair didn't have a cover so the boys could see her quite well. Yugi watched her as if she was going to do something right then. Yami wasn't paying attention to him. Yami was staring at something, staring at Samantha; his eyes were strangely full of bliss. Yugi never saw Yami like this before. He tried to get Yami's attention.

"Yami…..hay Yami…" waves hand in front of Yami's face "Yami, earth to Yami!" blink-blink "Yaaaamiii" ………………….WHAM! Yugi slapped Yami on the back of his head,

"OWW! YUGI! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Yami looked at Yugi while rubbing his now sore head.

"May I ask why you were just ignoring me?" Yugi glared at Yami.

"Ah, I –I wasn't ignoring you, um, I was just…thinking" Yami thought for a sec Yugi glared with annoyance

"Yah sure for some reason you don't seem your self Yami." Yugi said

"I –I'm fine Yugi" Yami smiled. Yugi rolled his eyes and shook his head. They put there attention back on Samantha.

"Who do you think she is Yami? Yami? Grrrr not again" Yugi snarled. He gave Yami another big blow to the back of his head.

"HEY YUGI!"

"You're gawking at her! Her, Samantha, the enemy! What just got into you?"

"I wasn't gawking at her… I- I – was just… um" Yami tried to take a stand, but failed.

"Gawking! Yami this girl might be dangerous; she might take the puzzle from us. Maybe we should go inside, she could have heard us yelling" Yugi jumped down out of the tree and began to walk to the door, when he realized that Yami was still on the fence, looking at Samantha with like he had been. Yugi stormed back to the fence, grabed Yami's shirt and pulled him down with a lot of force. THUD Yami landed flat on her back

"YUGI!" Yami yelled. Then saw that Yugi was serious; his normally cute innocent eyes had a deadly glare. Yami laughed slightly as he stood up, hands on his back and bent over. That fall really hurt.

Jaroo: please R&R this is my first Fic, so be nice… please!


	2. strange things

Jaroo: this next chapter gets more exciting, I promise, unless you like it so far then that's ok! again I don't own Yugioh, also, sorry for any grammar or anything that you find annoying. Please tell me if you find something wrong. Thank you.

Ch. 2 strange things

Yami walked the grounds of his palace enjoying the shade of palm leaves that were being waved gently by a few servants. His priests walked behind him. It was a peaceful morning till sounds of screams came from the city just out side the palace walls. Yami's curiosity took hold of him, he went to investigate.

"Pharaoh, what are you doing? Let the city guards take care of this matter." A tall priest with sort brown hair and sharp blue eyes attempted to persuade Yami. This failed, and off Yami went,

"Why dose he have to be 15? Our king is a child." The same priest said

"Well since his father died its law" another priest, this one with sandy blond hair and bright violet eyes replied to the first ones question. The two raced after the young king. Yami had gone into the city.

The scream of a young child came from the city, Yami races to the spot. He came to an ally; two people lay dead on the ground, blood soaked sand every were. In horror Yami looked up to see a man with a raised sword, hovering over a small child. She had already been attacked. Yami viewed a deep slash on her right arm. The man raised the sword, bringing it down quickly toward the child.

Yami ran forward and kicked the man in the back; the man almost lost his balance, but kept it barely. He turned around to see the pharaoh. This man seemed to have no idea who Yami was. The man was a simple peasant, he seemed entranced, unaware of anything he was doing. Yami hesitated, but soon tripped the commoner, knocking the sword out of his hands. Yami sprinted to grab the blade. Only then did Yami realize that the man had another weapon, a smaller dagger. He slashed it at Yami, cutting his hand Yami jumped back. The man stood, staggering towards the child; he drove the blade swiftly towards her…

So suddenly, Yami drove the sword through the mans back before the blade reached the sobbing girl. He walked to her, she looked up surprised,

"Pharaoh! Th-thank you!" she panicked' the girl hadn't seen Yami's face. She tried to bow, but slipped on her badly injured arm. She whimpered, tears and blood covered the ground. Yami smiled in pity.

"Don't worry, you don't need to bow" he put is uninjured hand on the Childs cheek softly and lifted her head to meet her eyes.

Quickly Yami sat up, that was the second time he has had that dream, but his time with more detail….that girl, she seems vaguely familiar. But from where? All Yami's dreams and visions from his past seem familiar and clear after the first time, with a few unsolved questions, yes, but this particular dream is standing out somehow. As if it dose not want to be discovered. Why? He wondered. He new who the two priests were, Kiba and Marrick. Or at least that's who they looked like. The similarities were too apparent.

Yami appeared out side of his soul room, into Yugi's room. His alarm clock said "12:36" Walking to the window to look at the stares he saw outside to the window next to his. The window was one on the upper floor of Samantha's home, Yami didn't know why he couldent take his eyes off of her, there was something mysterious about her that made him "weak at the knees." Yami shook his head and looked up to the sky, it was a clear night and Yami could see the stars well through the branches of the tree just outside of the window. The moon was also visible, a bright, full sphere, engulfed with magnificence.

Just then, out of the corner of his eye, Yami saw Samantha moving in her room through the window. She was wearing a silky white night shirt that had accented her feature's quite well, with p.j. pants to match. Here golden hair glimmered under the little moon light that filled into her room. Yami watched intently; his heart began to race as she began to undress her self and changed her clothes. She put on a black tank-top with an Egyptian style cobra on the front. And dark blue baggy jeans. She came to the window, and Yami leaned against the wall just out of her sight; but he glanced around the corner just enough to still see her.

Samantha walked out the door of her room, and then soon enough came out from the back door. She began to walk out to the street. Yami bolted, he picked up a pair of jeans and slipped them on; then ran down stairs and out the door. Yami planed on following her, not sure what she was up to at this time of night. Samantha unknowingly led Yami clear across town; forest grew here, just beyond the city park. Further and further she went. Where was she going? Finally she came to a small clearing out of the trees. She pulled something out from underneath her shirt. He couldent get a good look of the item, but when she brought it into view, his Millennium Puzzle began to glow brightly; Yami soon saw that her item was glowing as well.

Samantha still hadn't realized that Yami was there; at least he didn't think so. Yami continued to watch, waiting to see what she was up to. For a few seconds she did nothing, but soon, she began to speak something, Yami listened… she was speaking in a tongue he had never heard before. She seemed to be chanting almost… then soon, to Yami's surprise a creature like nothing that could ever exists landed in front of Samantha from the air.

Jaroo here, I will type down the description of this creature… but I'll suggest that you go to this site to get a better idea of what she looks like, she sorta hard to comprehend: www.ihs. creature seemed to be a tiger of some kind, its body structure alone proved that, but her face was more wolf-like then cat like. She was black, with tiger-like strips all over her body, her tail though, was strange… black and white diamond shaped marking, surrounded in the opposite color shaped in an almost perfect rectangle. Each white diamond had a black circle in the middle. A white marking that looked like the half of a heart, sat at the tip of her tail. Her face had a white marking that almost looked like a mask. One other odd marking was around her neck, it clearly resembled fire. But a marking resembling fire was easily over looked by actual fire; like a mane flames streamed down from her head to the underside of her tail, fire also consumed her chest, and all 4 of her legs. Of course this is the oddest aspect of this creature, but she also had massive silver wings. (Obviously since she flew down to Samantha) she has shimmering blue eyes and Yami could barley see golden fangs on the sides of her mouth. And the strangest thing was a jewel on her forehead; it was probably 3 inches long and 1 ½ inches wide. The base was shaped into a diamond made out of gold. At the top of this gold base was a small, round, silver jewel. And below that was a rare black diamond in the shape of a heat, or at least that's what it looked like.

" where have you been?" the creature spoke, her voice rang pure beauty, as if it were the sound of gentle waves crashing into shore, the sunset reflecting on a thousand ripples. Her voice almost seemed entrancing, mysterious, godly…

"Sorry Kristol, I didn't mean to worry you. I-uh, had some things to take care of." Samantha said in reply

"Sam, what happened? Your hiding something." Kristol looked at Samantha in demanding worry.

"I guess I cant hid this from you…" Samantha sighed deeply. She pulled her shirt up just far enough to see the odd wounds she had been trying to hide. Yami saw now that they looked very much like claw marks (with out any blood, it was easier to see)

"She attacked me, I… I didn't want to worry you. I know how you are with her." Samantha said, she was upset about it for what ever reason, and who is "She?" Yami wondered. The creature sighed heavily then smiled weakly.

"I would rather know what she did to you, then to find you dead, Samantha. And you know that." She looked hard at the girl.

"I'm sorry Kristol… well then, d-do you think that you could possibly heal this?" Samantha said

"Sort of. I probably wont be able to heal it all the way, but I could at least seal the wound." Kristol said with a sigh. She walked to Samantha, who was still holding up her shirt. Kristol lowered her head down to the level of the wound, and just like a dragon, the cat like creature breathed a small stream of fire over the scared skin. Almost instantly the wound closed, Samantha cringed just a little but she didn't seem to be in horribly great pain. Yami gazed at this with wide eyes. Yami was used to duel monsters, but mostly holograms, not living breathing, flesh and blood…and fire Creatures. Yes there was that one time when duel monsters were roaming the city and that Dartz guy was trying to take over the world but as strange as that was, it was more logical then this thing. That one time also had a lot to do with cards, where did this thing come from?

"What the hell?" Yami whispered. Just as he said that, both Kristol and Samantha looked in his direction… they turned back quickly and looked eye to eye. When they began to speak again they spoke in the mysterious language as so Yami could not ear them.

Jaroo: When ever this language is being spoken it will be in and typed in English (of course) so you know what they are saying.

Kristol Some one is eavesdropping on our conversation Samantha…

Samantha I know, I heard them too. What do you propose that we do with them?

Kristol I don't know, is he friend or foe? Then I will decide

Samantha looked over toward Yami, Kristol looked as well, but more her ears were facing his direction more then her eyes were.

"Show your self!" Samantha demanded. Yami was out on a limb now. They knew he was there, they just didn't know it was him.

"Make your presence known." Kristol said with a low growl. Yami reluctantly and slowly walked out to where they could see him, he only obeyed because he feared the creature that growled at him. Samantha laughed amused, very amused.

"Ah… Yugi…wait" Samantha paused

"No you're not Yugi…. No, you seem older, different." She laughed again.

"I see… I know who you are… or, at least who you where. Kristol do you know who this is? Take a close look." She smirked. Kristol looked Yami down from head to toe one time, and then lowered her head in a bow. Yami stepped back out of some embarrassment and fear.

"Yami… my king." Kristol smiled

"w-wha- who…how do you… know me?" Yami attempted to speak

"How much do you know about your past?" Kristol looked him in the eyes, as if she was reading his mind

"Uh…bits and pieces, but that's it." Yami replied

Samantha I knew it… Kristol. He really did get rid of his memory. Damn!

Kristol yes but I wonder… do you see that item he has around his neck?

Yami listened confused as to what they were talking about. Constantly they looked at him and his puzzle. Were they planning to take it? Soon enough they stopped talking to on another and Samantha walked toward Yami.

"Yami, hold out that item of yours." Samantha asked… well more liked demanded in a nice way. Yami refused, Samantha smiled and took her item off her neck and held it up to Yami. He could now see it more clearly. It looked exactly like the jewel atop Kristol's forehead

"Have you ever seen this before? Or any thing like it?" Samantha asked. Yami shook his head quickly.

"Yami, I know you think that I'm going to steal that item of yours, it's actually easy to see that. But I just simply wish to see something." Samantha persisted. Yami reluctantly, with out taking the puzzle off, held it up in front of Samantha. She placed one of her hands on his puzzle and her other hand was tight around her jewel. Samantha closed her eyes, Yami saw that a marking of a paw with the markings of the same jewel, began to glow bright blue on her forehead. At the same time Yami felt the Sennen eye appear on his own head. Samantha let go, when she opened her eyes they flashed red quickly, and then went back to blue. Yami jumped when this happened.

"Samantha, it is almost dawn. I must go." Kristol interrupted, then with sudden ease she lifted of the ground. Wind and dust swirled under her as her wings flapped, then she few away with imposable speed. Yami stood in gaze, Samantha slapped her hand on his shoulder.

"You have much to remember, pharaoh." She said then walked off back where she had come from. Yami followed only because she seemed to know where she was going, and he never paid attention when he followed her in the first place.

Jaroo: hi, please R&R, thank you for reading. Is this getting interesting? If not it should…


	3. love?

Ch: 3 Love?

Yami returned back to the game den. He crept quietly up stairs, so he wouldn't wake anyone. Especially Yugi. But once Yami entered Yugi's bedroom, Yugi was up and waiting for him.

"Where did you go? I tried calling you through the puzzle but something was blocking me." Yami asked curious

"Um… I don't know why you couldent reach me, but I went for a walk after this weird dream woke me" Yami said, he was obviously telling half truths, and Yugi catches on pretty quick when Yami hides any thing from him.

"Riiiight… well I need to get to school." Yugi said annoyed.

For some time Samantha stayed distant from every one in the school… she was the "bad girl" but with a shy personality and very strange every one saw this, teachers, students, Yami and Yugi… often at lunch she wouldn't eat near any one… instead she would find some where she could hid. Yugi of course still didn't trust her. Yami didn't go "for a walk" again so Yugi didn't think much of it. But that didn't stop Yami from thinking constantly about that night, of course he thought about Samantha but more of that creature Kristol. She stood out in Yami's mind, feeling like he had seen her before, or knew her. But that couldent have been possible. Another thing that had been bothering him was that dream, it kept stopping right were the little girl looked up at him, was it trying to tell him something? He started to notice that the little girl seemed some what familiar, he couldent think from where though.

Yami thought to his self all morning not really paying much attention to any thing. He was still wondering why Kristol seemed so familiar, was she somehow from his past? What was the dream trying to tell him, why did that girl seem so familiar? And what was it about Samantha the he just couldent

"Yami? Hey Yami… what's with ya this mornin'?" Yugi asked thru the puzzle. Yami shook his head to get out of his deep thoughts.

"Sorry Yugi. sigh um… it's nothing "Yami hesitated "it's just this dream that I've been having" he said.

"Past dreams Yami?" Yugi said in his childish playful tone. Yami smiled

"I think, it doesn't seem…sigh… I don't remember this like I do any other memory." Yami said starting to fall into deep thought again. Throughout the day, Yami and Yugi both realized Samantha wasn't at school this time. Yami seemed upset that she wasn't, and of course Yugi didn't know why. Yugi on the other hand, was glade that she wasn't there. Yugi still didn't trust Samantha at all, she still seemed dangerous to him. Yami found this humorous, but shunned to think how Yugi would react if he new that she had a fire cat as a pet.

"I wonder why she ain't here today." Yami asked his self, but said it loud enough for Yugi to hear and answer him.

"Well I don't know maybe she's scheming something and cant be here because of it." Yugi snarled childishly.

"You ever take the idea that she might just be sick?" Yami said in a laughing tone.

They went on like this all day, arguing about what she could be up to. The school day finally ended, and the boys left for home. As they walked, they saw the girl in question, staggering across the street in the city park. And strangely the park seemed empty, no one was there.

"See? I told you she was planning something maybe she was waiting here for us so she can take the puzzle.

"I'm not so sure Yugi; look at the way she's walking." Yami said, just then she collapsed on the ground near a tree.

"Yugi! Go over there…" Yami demanded

"What! Why? This could be part of her plan!" Yugi protested. Yami glared, and then quickly took over Yugi's body.

"I'm going whether you like it or not!" Yami snapped

"What? Yami! Hey let me out! What's gotten into you Yami?" Yugi continued to protest. Yami ignored him as he ran to Samantha's side. She looked very pale, more then she did that first day.

"y-you?..." she managed to say, looking up at Yami

"Are- are you all right?" Yami knelt down in concern. Just then Samantha began to scream in pain, she wrapped her arms around her torso. That's when Yami saw the blood, puddles of it stained the ground.

" Yugi! Help me, please!" Yami yelled. The puzzle began to glow and soon Yugi stood by Yami…

"Fine! I don't know why I'm doing this." Yugi said annoyed. Before too long the screaming stopped…Samantha fainted from blood loss. Yami, now covered in blood himself sighed, but a sudden slap in the back of the head snapped him out of it.

"Yami! Why in the world did you want to help her!" Yugi snapped. Yami hesitated

"Uh…I –um I was- I was just… uh……………….." Yami stuttered. Yugi let out a heavily amused laugh.

" I don't believe it, Yami? You're in love with this girl! I should have figured that out when we were on the fence, and when you constantly take her side when I say something bad about her, and what about that one night? You know 'I took a walk' did that have any thing to do with her as well!" Yugi continued till Yami snarled.

" Yes Yugi, it's true.. But right now all I care about is getting her some where safe." Yami said, he had a serious look on his face, one that Yugi had never seen before.

"Uh… ok, I'll help you get her home, but don't think it's smart to leave her at her house alone in this condition… " Yugi stated, he calmed down seeing Yami's expression.

" What are we going to do with her?" Yami asked, curious

" sigh I'm going to hate my self for this… we'll let her stay with us" Yugi sighed, Yami showed a clear smile on his face

"Tha…" Yami started

" If… you tell me what you were up to that night." Yugi continued

Yami held Samantha in his arms all the way to the game den. Yugi walked by his side as Yami told him the details of that night when he met Kristol. Yugi was shocked, of course he didn't believe the story about Kristol, but what Samantha did with the puzzle amazed him. Yami was able to show Yugi her strange jewel that was still around her neck. They reached the game den, and walked into the living area.

" She can stay on the couch Yami, Yami?" Yugi said. Yami was walking towards the stair way with her.

"I'm not leaving her down here… we'll sleep down here till she wakes up." Yami said with out looking at Yugi

" Man… Yami really dose like her" Yugi said to him self as he followed Yami up the stairs. When they reached Yugi's room, Yami laid Samantha on the bed, he was being gentle. Yugi still found this all weird, Yami doesn't normally act like this… he never has. As a matter of fact, Yami never really seemed interested in women at all, even Tea who has always like Yami, could never get him to feel the same way… to him she was a friend and nothing else. What was it about Samantha that he like so much? Yugi wondered. They dressed her wounds and left her to sleep.

Samantha stayed the night, and in the morning Yami woke up quite early to go and see to Samantha. Yes of course Yami hade feelings for her… he still didn't know why. When he reached the room, he slowly cracked the door open and peered inside. Dim morning light shone on Samantha's face. He smiled at the site, she looked so peaceful like that, and to him, so much more beautiful. Yami walked inside quietly and sat at the edge of the bed, she moved slightly as he brushed against her arm. Yami seemed entranced in his gaze, and began threading his hand through her hair. She flinched suddenly, then opened her eyes. She looked up at Yami startled.

"w-what am I doing here?" she asked in a whisper. Yami pulled his hand back quickly so she wouldn't see.

"You passed out… a-at the park. Me and Yugi brought you here to our home." Yami assured her. She looked at his face, behind calm eyes she saw him blushing slightly as he looked at her. She laughed quietly

"How come your blushing?" she asked. Yami then became bright red and turned his face away from her quickly. She smiled and sat up…she cringed as she did, Yami wheeled back around.

" You ok?" he said hastily.

"I'm fine… I've suffered worse then this before" she laughed. Yami sighed heavily with embarrassment. Samantha looked at him a smiled… she felt her chest, then started looking around faintly panicked.

"w-where's my jewel?" she asked shakily. Yami pointed to the dresser." Right there, I had moved it so you would sleep better with out having a heavy jewel on your neck." He said

"Please… bring it to me" she asked, Yami stood up and gave her the jewel. Samantha embraced it like a child would a stuffed animal at night.

" Thank you… this jewel means a lot to me, if I were to lose it, all hell would break loose." She said as she looked down at the item. Yami took the string of his puzzle and held it tight

" I know how you feel… this item is what keeps me and Yugi together. It bonds us. If any thing were to happen to it… to break me and Yugi apart, hell would tremble." He smiled faintly… remembering the time when the puzzle was almost lost in a fire. Samantha closed her eyes then came closer to Yami, opening her eyes slowly as she approached him. She placed her hand on his then leaned on his shoulder. Yami's heart began to race. The pounding seemed to grow louder each second. Then Yami realized Samantha was trembling.

" Your trembling…" Yami said softly. She rose up quickly and turned away.

"S-sorry, I – I really don't know what just came over me." She said with faint guilt, and fear in her voice. Yami sat up and smiled at her.

" Its ok… hey are you hungry?" he asked, she looked up at him and smiled, Yami held out is hand to here to help her up. The two walked down stairs still holding each others hands… neither of them seemed to realize this though. Yugi was up and eating cereal, then burst out laughing, milk sprayed from his mouth… Yugi caught his breath.

" cough y-your holding her hand Yami!" he yelled, Yami blushed as he let go of Samantha's hand. That's when he saw that she was blushing a little as well. They shook it off, and ate cereal. Yugi still grinned mockingly at Yami who was glaring at Yugi, but still blushing. Samantha smiled and shook her head at the two.

"Yugi? I'm sorry, about when I first met you… I was a bitch." Samantha spoke up. Yugi looked at her.

" Don't worry about it Sam, I'm to blame for first impression" Yugi replied.

" You can say that again" Yami mocked. Yugi sent a death glare to the smiling Yami.

Soon enough Samantha went back home, at least now Yugi trusted her. But he has yet to believe Yami about Kristol. Boy is he in for a surprise.

Please R&R! Please, please, … oh... and if any one has questions about Samantha and Kristol, please feel free to ask in your reviews I'll gladly answer them.


	4. Trouble

Ch 4. Trouble

Samantha and Yami would talk to one another occasionally but not very often. Yami wasn't sure about her, (shy is more like it) and Samantha, well, she's a hard person for any one to describe. Her personality is a strange one. Both Yami and Yugi saw this in the beginning. Nothing strange happened since that morning, or at least not for about two weeks.

School, the day was long as it usually was. But something wasn't right… Samantha hadn't come this time. Instead of first judgment, Yami and Yugi wondered why she hadn't been there. She had come everyday since two weeks ago. They tried to shrug it off, it worked for the most part, but for Yami, this was easier said then done. As the boys walked home, they saw Samantha sitting on her front porch… she looked deep in thought, or seemed to be any way. Yami walked closer to her, and noticed she had a faint look of fear in her eyes as she looked out into space. Yami bent down in front of her, tilting his head slightly. Samantha took no notice till he said something.

"Sam? A-are you alright?" he asked, she looked up at him fear still vaguely visible in her eyes. Yami jumped back just slightly,

'This seems familiar…' he thought, 'why dose this seem so familiar to me?' he pondered his thoughts, trying to find what his memories were trying to tell him…

"She knows where I am…" Samantha said snapping Yami out of his thoughts, her voice was in a very low whisper, frightened and broken.

"Who? Sam you're not making sense here." Yami said, almost freaked out by this sudden change in Samantha.

"I-I-I need to leave… she-she can't know where I am." She said in a slightly higher tone the before. Her voice more shaky and more broken, fear was now clearly pronounced in her voice. Yugi walked over and looked at Yami then the panicked Samantha.

"What's going on Yami?" he asked, Yami looked at him and shook his head…

"Sam… who are you talking about?" Yami asked again, worried. Samantha shook her head fearfully.

"I-I can't… I'm---I'm afraid that she'll find you too…" Samantha said quickly before she jumped up and ran into the house. Yami still wanted to know what she was talking about so he darted after her, Yugi reluctantly followed.

Samantha ran upstairs, and into her bed room… Yami, not completely aware of where he was, found her sitting on her bed fingering her jewel that she had around her neck.

"Yami… please, she wants me dead, and will kill any one that's near me in the process." She warned, Yami looked almost pale hearing that…

"I'm not going to let someone kill you Samantha! If she, who ever 'she' is, knows where you are, then stay with us so she doesn't know!" Yami said, Yugi ran in just as Yami said that and nodded in agreement.

"No!" she yelled " you have no idea what you would be getting your self into if you helped me!" she said beginning to loose her control in her voice. It was broken horribly, fear, worry, and warning written all over her face.

"Sam… you can't expect us to just leave you alone… you should know that. Remember when you first came to my school?" Yugi said, trying to calm her down. She nodded and shook her head at the same time.

" This is different, Yugi…" she said. Her eyes began to line with tears. Yami sighed, and put a hand on Samantha's shoulder.

"Sam… you don't know me and Yugi too well do you?" he said faintly smirking at Yugi.

"We can handle anything that comes our way" he continued, Samantha shot a look at Yami,

"Are you sure? Cus I doubt you've ever dealt with what I'm talking about." She warned, acting like her stubborn self this time. Yami and Yugi looked at each other and then at her and nodded. Samantha sighed as she nodded in reluctant agreement. Though when they asked again who she was talking about, she snapped at them with violent refusal. She was to spend the next few days over with both Yami and Yugi… she kicked them out of there own room forcing them to sleep in the living room.

That first night… and Samantha was sitting on the couch with a pencil and a pad of paper in her hands, she had asked for it a little bit earlier that day. Both boys were curious as to what she was doing, by this time ¼ of the paper had been used. Yami, who sat across from her on a recliner, watched her with intent. She looked up at him quickly over the paper, raised an eyebrow and looked back down at the paper. Yami tilted his head and walked over behind her, looking over her shoulder. She pressed the paper against her chest.

"I'm not done, go away." She said quickly still moving the pencil as it was closer to her. Yami looked confused.

"What are you doing any ways? You've been like this all day" Yami asked. She looked back up at him and sighed.

"Come here…" she said gesturing him to sit down. She flipped all the papers back over, reviling a drawing of a well detailed, Japanese dragon flying in the shape of the eternity symbol on the first page. Yami looked at it; his eyes wide open in amazement.

"You drew these?" he asked she nodded and flipped to the next page. This one had a tigress and three cubs playing with each other, this time it was just a sketch but was still in very good detail, the next was a dragon and phoenix fighting each other fire against fire. Next, a black unicorn with fangs and dragon wings fighting a white unicorn with bird wings. Then the one she was drawing sorta shocked Yami… it was him, she had drew him in an Egyptian style out fit, with wings coming from his back. She had sketched him sitting in the recliner but put a huge twist to the picture.

" I'm still not finished with this" she said as she began sketching again, putting more detail in the wings, and then started to draw a creature behind him, he wasn't sure what it was… not now at least.

"It looks finished to me… did you really draw all of them in this amount of time?" Yami asked, it seemed almost impossible that she could do that in 2 or 3 hours. She nodded

" It's a talent that I had since I was little. I guess I just got better at how fast I draw them… oh I'm sorry, I sound like I'm bragging." She stopped her self. Yami smiled.

"Nah, you're just talking about it. Besides I asked and you answered." Yami said reassuring her. She smiled and nodded.

"I guess your right." She sighed. Yugi walked over, he was in the game den at the time.

"Yugi you should check these pictures out. Samantha's pretty talented." Yami implied, Yugi walked over to look at the drawings, he looked in impressed awe.

"These are good…" Yugi complimented. " You like animals?" he asked. Samantha nodded

" I have all my life. I have a cat, dog and a few horses at my parent's house. We own a ranch." She said. She took the papers back and started to draw again, Yugi looked at the picture she was drawing then at Yami, giving him a smirk then began to walk away… scratch—scratch scratching came form the back door. Samantha sat up quickly and rushed to the door.

" Sam! What are you doing?" Yugi said in a harsh whisper.

" Samantha!" Yami whispered as he ran to her side. She nodded to them, as to say 'its nothing to worry about' then opened the door… standing at the porch, was the fire engulfed cat named Kristol.

Kristol looked at Samantha with relief and worry. Yami was a little surprised, though he has seen Kristol before, Yugi on the other hand, has not. Yugi stood there across form the room in bewilderment. And even more so when Samantha said her name.

"Kristol w-what's wrong? " she said putting her hands on the creatures face.

"I wasn't sure if she had gotten to you or not, you weren't home…" she said hastily

" But you followed my sent here." Samantha said pointing at Yami and Yugi. Then the two of them began talking in the same strange language that they had been the night Yami followed Samantha.

Samantha they insisted that I stay here, they wouldn't take no for an answer, even though she'd find my sent any way.

Kristol well then they'll soon know what they've gotten them selves into, cues she's coming here right now, she knows that both me and you are here.

Samantha so that's why you came out into public view, to warn me

Kristol yes, I had no other choice, she found me and I had to run.

Samantha sighed. And then turned to Yami and Yugi.

" You remember how earlier I told you someone was after me? Well you'll soon meet her unless you stay as far away from us as you can." She warned. Yami shook his head.

"No, you're not going to scare us with that," he persisted.

"Stubborn fool." Kristol told him.

" This being isn't human. She's my sister… and at the moment more powerful then me." She sighed. Yugi still stood shocked but shook it off.

" Yami? You were telling the truth?" Yugi said pointing at Kristol and looking at Yami. Yami nodded and rolled his eyes.

" Snap out of it Yugi." Yami said annoyed. But before the new it Samantha jumped onto Kristol's back and both of them raced off into the front yard then down the street. The boys ran outside,

" HEY!" Yami yelled, then suddenly Samantha and Kristol were stopped by a cat out of hell.

She was completely black, eyes were an amber color. Long black fangs maybe 4 or five inches showed through her upper lip. Her ears were red, and the resembled ears that would be on a dragon. Red dragon wings with yellow lighting shaped marks and gold claws at the ends. Her entire body was engulfed be gold and silver spikes, a middle row of silver running down her back and tail, a second row of smaller gold spikes adjacent from the middle row on both sides and then a 3rd row of more silver spikes placed in a similar fashion to the first and second rows. Her tail was thick and dragon like, at the end the rows of spikes extend to a longer length, the longest maybe 2 or 3 feet, these spikes were aliened just like a stegosaurus. Her paws were interesting, a normal set of retractable claws on each foot, but a second claw extended out of the top of each toe. Her front and back legs were lined at the back with golden spikes. Last she had yellow lightning shaped strips all over her body each was outlined with red.

The new demonic looking creature chuckled with defiant evil.

" Thought you could run Kristol? I had hoped you were smarter then that. But still you lead me to your shadow… how blunt can you get?" she snickered.

"Leave her out of this Agwana (pronounced U-gwina) … this is my battle not hers!" Kristol yelled. The so called Agwana laughed.

" This is her battle as much as yours!" she said.

" NO! She has yet to know all her powers leave her out of this!" Kristol defended, Agwana smirked.

"Doesn't know her powers yet tisk-tisk… you should know me better Kristol." She sighed sarcastically; Agwana acted like this was some sick game. To her it practically was. She turned to Samantha and grinned, white, gleaming teeth behind two black fangs.

" How are you Shadow of fire?" she asked grimly but with pleasure. Samantha growled at her, sending a glare

"How dare you! An unworthy creature like you, is never to call me by my title!" Samantha yelled.

" Oh… I'm sooo sorry Sammy girl. I won't do it again…" Agwana mocked, laughing devilishly before she sprinted past Kristol towards Samantha, pouncing at her with double claws stretched out. Samantha dodged her attack quickly missing just barely, but Samantha's judgment was soon altered… with eye-blinking reflexes, Agwana swung her deadly tail directly into Samantha's side. She made no sound… Agwana ripped her tail out of Samantha; blood splashed the ground, staining Agwana's tail, bright, thick, crimson blood. Samantha cringed and fell to the ground with a faint groan. Complete horror washed over Kristol's face. Yami and Yugi stood in the distance just as fear shaken, Yugi couldent move nor Yami. Agwana laughed amused.

"You thought you could take me on, did you? AH! Look at your self now!" she mocked, and then looked down at the pale, bleeding Samantha.

"Only fools dare to take me on… shadow" with that she smirked at Kristol and bolted off into the sky with her dragon wings bushing up what little dust lay on the pavement. Yami bolted to Samantha's side, Yugi somewhat jogged to the scene. By now Samantha was already unconscious, probably dead.

(This getting good? Well please R&R and tell me what you think so far. Thank you)


	5. Life, death, and love

Ch 5 Life, death, and love.

The scream of a young child came from the city, Yami races to the spot. He came to an ally; two people lay dead on the ground, blood soaked sand every where.

Agwana sprinted past Kristol towards Samantha, pouncing at her with double claws stretched out. Samantha dodged her attack quickly missing just barely,

In horror Yami looked up to see a man with a raised sword, hovering over a small child. She had already been attacked. Yami viewed a deep slash on her right arm. The man raised the sword, bringing it down quickly toward the child.

Agwana swung her deadly tail directly into Samantha's side. Blood splashed the ground,

Yami ran forward and kicked the man in the back; the man almost lost his balance, but kept it barely. He turned around to see the pharaoh. This man seemed to have no idea who Yami was. The man was a simple peasant; he seemed entranced, unaware of anything he was doing. Yami hesitated, but soon tripped the commoner, knocking the sword out of his hands. Yami sprinted to grab the blade. Only then did Yami realize that the man had another weapon, a smaller dagger. He slashed it at Yami, cutting his hand.

Samantha cringed and fell to the ground 'Only fools dare to take me on… shadow'

'Samantha!'

Yami jumped back. The man stood, staggering towards the child; he drove the blade swiftly towards her…

So suddenly, Yami drove the sword through the mans back before the blade reached the sobbing girl. He walked to her, she looked up surprised,

"Pharaoh! Th-thank you!" she panicked' the girl hadn't seen Yami's face. She tried to bow, but slipped on her badly injured arm. She whimpered, tears and blood covered the ground. Yami smiled in pity.

"Don't worry, you don't need to bow" he put is uninjured hand on the Childs cheek softly and lifted her head to meet her eyes…

'Samantha?'

Lifeless, cold…dead?

The child looked into Yami's eyes, innocent fear…

Samantha overcome by fear…

Dead?

A swift flash of black and red…

Pain…

'Yami!'

Darkness…

Yami bolted up quickly… he had been on the recliner in Yugi's home, Samantha lay motionless on the couch, Kristol lay by her side talking quietly to Yugi, who sat in a chair opposite from Yami in the same room.

'Was that a dream? Samantha… that girl… no it couldn't be, how?' Yami's mind strained, he shook his head… a sudden throbbing pain jolted from the back of his skull, placing a hand on the hurting area, he felt a rather large bump. Yami ignored it.

"She-she's that girl in my dream…" Yami whispered. Kristol overheard him but only glanced. Yami looked at Samantha who still lay as lifeless as ever. Was she still alive?

" She's alive Yami… but just faintly." Kristol said to him with more then visible concern for Samantha. She looked at Samantha and liked the girls' hand nudging it with her face before resting her head on the couch. Yami looked at her sorrowfully. Then he saw one of Kristol's front paws had been bandaged and was slightly stained with blood.

"What happened?" he asked still rubbing his sore head.

"You were knocked out" Yugi said quietly. Yami blinked.

"How? I don't remember anything except for a few things." Yami said trying to recall his memories.

"My sister… after she supposedly left she came back attempting to attack me. As she flew down she hit you with the blunt side of her tail." Kristol said.

"So that's why my head hurts." Yami said sarcastically.

"I was just barely able to avoid her and launch my own attack on her." Kristol continued. Yami looked back at Samantha. He was really concerned. There was a long silence that seemed to last forever, Yami's eyes never left Samantha's face.

"Samantha…" Yami finally broke the silence in a whisper. Kristol sat up and moved next to Yami.

"She is alive, though I do not know if she will last the night." Kristol said the facts as they were but something in her voice gave Yami some hope. How or why he wasn't sure. Yami stood up walking to the couch were Samantha lay, he kneeled down looking at her face, he wanted to touch her… his hand twitched… she looked so much like that little girl… thoughts flooded his mind, he closed his eyes.

"Yami?" Yugi asked sympathetically but his words didn't reach Yami this time. Kristol sat next to him. She sensed the obvious love Yami had for Samantha. Gently, Kristol took Yami's hand in her jaws and moved his hand to Samantha's forehead. She twitched only slightly. Yami took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he felt cold skin under his hand. He looked to Kristol and smiled weakly. She raised the bandaged paw to show him.

"I think you should know this if she dose wake." Kristol began. "After Agwana had left, the only thing I could do for Samantha was a trick that few of my kind know. My blood has magical properties. One is healing." She paused.

"Sooo you healed her with your blood?" Yami asked… not sure what else to say. Kristol continued.

"In some way, yes. But I haven't the power at the moment to do much. But in any case its not the freshly inflicted wounds that we need to worry about… the wounds she had gotten a while back were caused by the double claws of my sister." Kristol explained

"So? I thought they had healed why do we need to worry about that?" Yugi asked impatiently.

"Her claws are toxic. Fortunately Agwana didn't bite her or else I wouldn't have been able to do anything at all." She paused for a second. "Though healed on the surface, venom still runs through her veins. And being attacked again triggers the venom to react more violently." She sighed. Her voice faintly broken now.

"Ah I see…" Yami nodded.

"Though if she dose wake… I need to warn you she may seem a little different." Kristol mentioned.

"Different how?" Yugi asked.

"Not in personality or anything… she is what my kind call a shadow. It basically means she can use the same powers that I can…if she touches my blood first, but since I used my blood to heal her, this might not have completely worked." She explained.

"So what would be different?" Yami asked curious.

"Well… different color eyes, maybe even cat like eyes, some fire abilities…wings…etc. I can't really be sure." She said this in a very casual tone.

"Wings?" Yugi asked sarcastically "you mean like an angel?" Kristol shook her head. She was about to speak then a knock on the door startled them a bit. Yugi sat up and walked to the door, opened it.

Joey, Tristan, and Tea were at the door, unaware to the fact that there was any one else there.

"Hay Yug' I thought me you and the rest of the gang was going to go to the movies." Joey said. Yugi sighed.

"Yeah I remember… um sorry guys, uh something came up…" he glanced back; Kristol sat up and moved further out of view from the door. This wasn't enough for the large cat. Joey walked in and paused suddenly as he saw Kristol, she folded her ears back and growled a deep intimidating growl.

"Kristol! Hey calm down these are my friends." Yugi said quickly.

"I don't feel comfortable with this many humans around me at once." She snarled.

"This… um…" Yugi tried to explain.

"It's a long story. Kristol I promise you, I've known these people for a long time and I know they wouldn't do any thing to you." Yami said, he was still stroking Samantha's face with his hands. Tea looked over joeys shoulder.

"I-isn't that the new girl from school?" she asked.

"Hey you're right… Yug' what's she doing here?" Tristan asked, Kristol walked back over to Samantha's side. And nudged her face with her nose.

"She…" Yami began but couldent find the words he was looking for.

" Is—she ok? She don't look very good." Joey calmed down as he as the concern in the eyes of Yami and Yugi. There was a grave silence in the room.

"Guys?" Joey asked in a low voice. Still no answer… Tea and Tristan walked in and closed the door silently behind them. Yami sighed as he stood up and sat on the couch, laying Samantha's head on his lap.

"There's a possibility that she won't live. W-were not sure." Yami said in a harsh, worried tone.

"Oh no!" Tea said

"Why?" Tristan asked

Yugi, Yami, and Kristol explained what happened. This didn't all seem too weird to the three. But it was all overwhelming at the same time.

" Why is it that all the freaky stuff only happens to us?" Joey asked sarcastically every one shook there heads, except Yugi. He pointed at Yami and smirked. Yami defensively pointed at the puzzle.

"he has a point Yami, if Yug' never found that puzzle a lot of things would have never happened." Tristan pointed out. Yami rolled his eyes. Then looked down at Samantha. She still felt cold, and the color in her face hadn't fully returned. Yami put his hand on her cheek rubbing it gently, he seemed oblivious at that moment.

"What's with Yami?" Joey asked, Yugi whispered to him and the other two.

"He has a crush on her." He tried to sinker, but the somber vibe in the room held him back.

" Hey Yami, could you check her bandages? See if the bleeding has stopped." Yugi asked, Yami nodded, he moved her shirt away just enough to see ace bandages wrapped around her. Almost her entire torso was wrapped up. His hands brushed against her wounds, this made her flinch. She sighed, it was the first sound she had made except for quiet, harsh breathing. She breathed in deeply, and held it for a second.

"Samantha?" Yami whispered. Kristol sat up quickly and anxious. Samantha blinked then raised her hand to shield her eyes.

"Why it is so bright… w-where am…" she cringed, speaking was very painful… breathing was painful. She held her hands in fists, digging her own fingernails into the palms of her hands. Yami took one of her hands into his. His other hand on her still on cheek, he bent down and rested his forehead on hers. And whispered.

"Shhhh. You'll be ok…" he calmly said. She grasped his hand holding it tight, trying to fight pain, that's what he had intended so she wouldn't rip her own hand apart.

"I-its so cold." She managed to speak again but more pain swept over her, and her grip on Yami's hand tightened. He didn't care. Kristol looked worried.

"Samantha… listen to me, you have power over fire… try to concentrate." Kristol said

"I –ca.." Samantha cringed again, she couldent finish her sentence.

"Couldn't you keep her warm? I mean you have fire on your back for crying out loud." Yugi suggested.

"Not now, after that battle and after healing her as much as I could… I don't have an endless supply of power you know." Kristol snapped, she was too worried to keep arguing.

Samantha's breathing became harsher. She tried to say something else but couldent. She cringed with pain. Yami closed his eyes, sighed heavily.

"You'll be ok" he whispered again. Then, as Samantha continued to grasp Yami's hand, he kissed her on her forehead. Samantha felt the warmth of his lips on her cold pale skin… her grip loosened, her breathing was more subtle.

"You're ok…" Yami whispered, calming her. His voice, to her, was soothing. With a deep heavy sigh, she fell back into an unconscious sleep. Yami still held her hand. There was another long silence that was soon broken by a burst of laughter that came from Joey.

"He kissed her!" he snickered. Almost every one was smiling at this. Kristol wasn't, she was still shook by the whole thing, and Yami… he simply didn't care. The girl he for some reason felt love toward was in his lap asleep, and he had just kissed her…

( Jaroo: heh… yeeaah… R&R please.)


	6. a nice morning

(Jaroo here… yeah I don't own ygo at all. (I'd have sooo much fun if I did. Sigh) oh well… oh yeah… I got a question to answer, so here's to calligirl13 ok you asked if Yami is my favorite character… and yeah he is… it's a little obvious too, sigh Oh well back to the Fic hope you enjoy!)

Ch 6 a nice morning.

Early next morning, Yami was still on the couch where he had been the night before, with Samantha peacefully sleeping on his lap. He too was sleeping. Yugi had gone to his room, Joey, Tristan and Tea had left, and Kristol insisted on sleeping in the back yard (didn't like being inside). During the night Samantha had woken again, pain was on her like it had been… but not as intense. Yami talked to her the entire time just to keep her calm. It worked pretty well for the most part. Samantha attempted to turn on her side… she succeeded but not with out some shooting pain. Breathing slowly, she tried to manage mind over body to relieve the pain on her own. She blinked opening her eyes and looked around… she didn't remember much of last night. She remembered being in horrible pain, she remembered Kristol talking to her saying something about concentration and power, she remembered looking up to Yami's face… remembered the touch of his lips on her skin… remembered…

Samantha pulled a blanket that was on her over her shoulder. Only then did she realize Yami was still with her, she looked up at him and whispered his name. Pondering her thoughts trying to remember last night. She shifted again… pain… deep breath… Yami blinked and looked at her, smiling.

"Felling better?" he asked. She made a short sarcastic laugh

"Heh… what do you think?" she sneered. He simply smirked.

"Well other then that. How do you feel?" he asked again

"Better, I can speak this time with out any shooting pain running up my side." She complained. Neither of them spoke for maybe a few minuets.

"Yami?" Samantha broke the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you kiss me? Last night I mean." She asked Yami blushed a little but just smiled calmly and shrugged.

"I don't really know why" he said,

"It felt nice… soothing, that was the only thing I remember most from last night. Every things else is mostly a blur." She said quietly. Yami put a hand on her cheek and rubbed her face gently with his thumb. She put her hand on his and smiled.

"Do it again…" she said softly. Yami blinked.

"What?"

"Kiss me again..." she said, her voice was soft, beautiful music to Yami's ears. He leaned forward to kiss her forehead like he did the previous night… but Samantha stopped him, gently putting a finger on his lips.

"No…" she said then put a hand on his cheek. And pressed her lips on his… Yami closed his eyes, lost in the moment, both of them were.

Yami lifted his head, he blushed but smiled softly at Samantha, and she at him. What had just accrued was unknown to them… Samantha tried to sit up then looked away from him.

"I'm sorry… I…" she began to say…

"I'm not…" Yami mumbled under his breath. He looked at Samantha, her eyes filled with guilt.

"Uh… what's wrong? Sam, was it something I did?" Yami asked politely. She shook her head.

"No… its just, nothing… bad memory." She whispered somberly.

"Oh… ok, sorry" Yami smiled. The starched his arms. "I wonder if Yugi's awake yet." He yawned and stood up; as he walked he glanced back at Samantha. He felt like he should have said something to her, but he didn't want her to worry about any thing right now. Just as he reached the bottom of the stair case he looked up and Yugi was walking down the stairs rubbing his eyes.

"Morning Yami… hey is Sam alright?" Yugi asked Yami nodded.

"Yeah she's sitting on the couch still but she's fine." Yami said to the half awake boy as he continued to sleepily stagger down the stairs

"That's good…" he yawned.

"Where's Kristol?" Samantha was leaning on a door frame looking at them.

"Sam, you shouldn't be standing up, you should be resting still." Yami protested.

"You obviously haven't figured out how persistent and stubborn she is have you Yami" a voice came from behind them, Kristol had nudged the door open, her head poking though the door. She smiled and walked in.

"Kristol…" Samantha smiled.

"But shadow, the pharaoh is right you shouldn't be up." She said with a hint of sarcasm.

"But, but, but!" Samantha whined. She obeyed Kristol better then anyone. Samantha rolled her eyes and went back into the living room to sit down.

"I don't know about you too, but I'm getting breakfast." Yugi said as if he didn't really notice anything; he did but was too tired to care. So with that he headed toward the kitchen. Yami looked at Kristol and nodded in thanks.

"Thank you Kristol… hey, could I ask you something you seem to be very wise." Yami said.

"Yes? I'd be more then happy to assist you in any why." She smiled bowing her head just slightly.

"Well… hum, I don't know how to put this really. But you seem very familiar to me and I don't know why." he asked.

"You've seen me from somewhere?" she asked, but she hinted faintly as if she did know something as to what he was saying.

"Hehe, yeah… I guess that's not very possible huh." Yami sighed.

"Maybe not in this time no… but…" she hinted to him, Yami looked at her shocked, and maybe he had seen her in his past.

"Well that helped me a little… but also I have had this dream about a little girl, she looks sorta like Samantha" he continued

"Ah… you're talking about Tesana." She said.

"Who?" he had no idea what she was talking about.

"That is the child's name… you will have to find out more on your own." Kristol said; she was playing with him. It was almost cretin that she new more about him and his past then she let on. He blinked as nodded as if she new what he was thinking. Any one could tell that she's not an average cat, obviously, but she was very strange, wise. She walked out side and sat down looking up to the sky. She looked at the sunrise from the east, it was still pretty early and the sky was filled with clouds painted pink, blue, purple, and orange.

"Hum… Kristol I have one more question. When you kept saying about not being powerful at this moment what did you mean by that? You seem peaty damn powerful to me." Yami asked, even though he had only seen her do maybe one or two things, he was amazed by her. She sighed.

"Samantha doesn't even know, not yet any ways" she had a very faint smile.

"Doesn't know what?" Yami couldn't figure her out he barely knew this fire cat but she's always talking in some kind of riddle.

"Life is a precious thing, oh well; I suppose you'll find out soon too if you hang around long enough." She looked at him and smirked,

"You make no sense you know that… then again neither dose Samantha." Yami laughed.

"No we both are very hard to figure out aren't we? And you have yet to see Sam's hyper side, right?" she said sarcastically.

"Hyper side?" he asked confused, very confused. As far as he was concerned Samantha was anything but hyper.

"No you apparently haven't. Well she only gets that way with people she's around all the time, namely family and friends."

"Were friends…" he said.

"Yes, but how long have you known her?" she asked

"Um… for like a month." Yami thought he thinks it's been about that long

"Ok then yeah, she still isn't as hyper around me as she is with her closest friends. I've only know Samantha for 2 years. She had just turned 16 and shell be 18 in a month." Kristol said. This didn't seem too wired to Yami, but he couldn't get over the fact that he was having a conversation with a tiger that, if she wasn't tame, he'd probably have been her lunch a long time ago. He laughed in his mind at this.

"So when you say hyper, like how hyper?" he asked curious. Samantha glanced at him and tried to hold in a laugh.

"… You'll have to wait for that, its hard to put in words." She laughed. Yami looked a little worried, a sarcastic worry but still worried.

"Fun… I'll gladly be dreading the moment." He smiled.

"Yeah, one minuet she's calm and serious, then you give her moment of boredom and shell be telling you how shiny the floor is." Kristol laughed. "True story too, that's what happened to one of her best friends. They were just sitting in the living room her friend's house and all of a sudden Samantha say's 'your carpet is very shiny.' Her friend told me the story." She appeared to get a kick out of this; Yami realized that he was right that there was a lot to Samantha then meets the eye. Kristol leaned in closer to Yami and then whispered something to him.

"The best thing that gets her hyper is to confuse her, like a math problem or any thing complicated; also she gets all giddy over cheese. But the best thing is to scratch her behind her ear. She loves that don't ask me why, she just dose." Kristol shook her head smiling.

"cough Kristol… were you just telling him about my little weakness?" Samantha was standing at the door way glaring at Kristol with a harmless grin. Kristol tried to look as innocent as she could, it didn't work very well.

"Yeah… and I supposed you told him about me and my hyperness didn't you." She said.

"Ha! Sam you said hyperness… that's a sign that you're hyper" Kristol smirked. Samantha glared "sigh sorry Samantha I couldn't help my self." Kristol apologized. "Well any way's I'm sorta glad your out here, I need to go for a while. Think you'll be ok?" Kristol asked.

"You mean home? How come?" Samantha asked.

"Yeah home, I—I got some things I need to do." She smiled, hiding something from Samantha; Yami assumed that it was that thing she didn't know about. What confused him is if Kristol was less powerful because of it, then why did she seem so happy about it?

" oh fine, well tell Jess and Tori I said hi, oh and tell the other two I said hi and that I miss them ok?" she asked, Kristol nodded.

"And your family too?" Kristol said,

"Yeah, tell derrick that I live next to a game shop and know the owners, he'll flip." She said mockingly. Of coarse she was talking about Yami and Yugi.

"Who's derrick?" Yami asked.

"Oh, he's an all time game freak, computer genius, techno maniac, and annoying little brother." Samantha smiled. Kristol walked further out into the yard turning to nod to Samantha. She opened her wings and lifted off the ground with effortless ease, speeding out of sight almost instantly.

"She's a good friend and I love her but she gets on my nerves sometimes." Samantha smiled as she watched the fire cat fly away. Yami looked at her; he wanted to see if something Kristol said was true. He reached his hand behind her ear and scratched just like the cat had said. Samantha instantaneously tilted her head toward him and closed her eyes smiling… but just as quickly she caught is arm and pulled it away.

"I'm sorry Yami, but Kristol only said that because she knows you like me." Samantha said casually.

"I see, well did it work?" Yami grinned. Samantha rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I know that you apparently love me, and I think I might too. But I'd rather not make the same mistake again." Samantha said looking down at the ground.

"What mistake?" Yami looked at her curious

"I was hurt by someone once before because I thought I had loved them, I don't want to be hurt again…" Samantha said sharply not looking at Yami, not wanting to look at Yami.

"I would never hurt you. I stay loyal to my friends, and I consider you a friend." Yami said with assurance.

"Friend? You kissed me Yami, that's more then a friend" Samantha laughed.

"Good point… wait, did you say you might love me too?" Yami laughed, wondering if Samantha knew that she had said that or not. Samantha looked at him and blinked confused… then her face began to redden just a little.

"Um…uh-I …" Samantha had lost her words.

"HA!" Yami mocked.

"Really funny. You were the first one to kiss me!" Samantha shot back.

"Oh… If I recall correctly you were the one who kissed me on the lips!" Yami smirked. Samantha growled at him.

"Well you're the one who had to kiss me on the forehead and make me fall for you!" Samantha looked strait at him and pointed a finger about 3 inches away from his face. Yami grinned; he grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer, kissing her.

(Jaroo: Ahhhh, I like romance, its sooo fun to write. kk R&R please,)


	7. Phone call

(You like so far? Hope so… hey thanx to all of the reviews! I'm sooo happy! I guess a lot of people like my story. )

Ch 7 Phone call.

Later that week, Samantha had gone home. Yami protested, playfully but still protested. She did come over quite a bit though, just to hang out. Yami and Yugi were the only friends she had made so far; she barely met the rest of the gang.

Yami walked over to Samantha's back door and knocked. When she came to the door she was wearing a small tank top shirt and jeans, no shoes. Samantha smiled.

"Hey Yami, what cha doin'?" Samantha asked as she let him in.

"Nothing really, I just wanted to come over and say hi." He said

"Ha, you just wanted to kiss me." Samantha shot at him with a smirk as she rolled her eyes.

"N-nooo…. Ok fine," Yami was found out. Samantha shook her head smiling. Just then her phone rang.

"Hold on a sec," Samantha said as she reached the phone.

"Hello?" she asked, and then suddenly a loud female voice shot out of the ear side of the phone.

"COOKIE!" the voice screamed in an overly hyper tone

"Cookie!" Samantha said back in a more… inside tone. "Hay Jess, how ya been? Oh-oh-oh hey guess what!" Samantha said, she wasn't talking in a calm tone any more, she wasn't loud but she had the same tone as the person on the other line.

'Cookie?' Yami thought.

"What! What! Tell me!" the so called jess asked with excitement.

"I got a boy friend! Ha-ha!" she whispered as so Yami couldent hear. The girl on the other line screeched.

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THIS SOONER?"

"Calm down, besides I'm not completely positive. We've only kissed a few times and that's it." Samantha said in a faintly louder tone. Yami still couldent hear her though.

"Oh! Sam I would have gotten to bed with the guy by now!" jess complained.

"OH, you're such a perv," Samantha said with disgust. "Well I'm sorry Jess but that's not how I am!" she mocked. The girl laughed.

"You're a perv too!" jess said

"Not as much as you are!" Samantha replied. Silence.

"What's his name?" jess asked

"Yami." Samantha replied

"Well any ways, me and Tori called to say hi, and we also want to know what you're doing for your birth day, it's in like 3 weeks ain't it?"

"Yeeaah…. I still don't know what I'm doing. But hey let me talk to Tori."

"Kk" jess said, then after some silence another voice came on the phone.

"Hey! Oooh I'm still jealous that you're in Japan right now, lucky." This girl was very calm and collected unlike the first.

"Oh I'm sooo sorry Tori, but hey if I can figure out what I'm doing in a few weeks you might be able to come here too." Samantha said with a smirk. "Oh yeah, have you talked to Kristol lately?"

"Oh yeah, has she told you anything yet?" Tori asked.

"Nooo… told me what?" Samantha asked.

Yami sat in the living room waiting for Samantha, he wasn't completely sure of what she was talking about. He heard the occasional out burst of yelling.

'Kristol was right, when she's with friends she's off the wall' he thought assuming that it was the same over the phone too. Maybe worse in person. Then all of the sudden Samantha screeched out louder then she had over the entire conversation.

"NO WAY!Your kidding... no wonder she hasn't used as many powers lately." Samantha had her hand on her forehead. Yami was very confused. Samantha said bye and hung up the phone. When she saw the look of Yami's face, (confused, shocked, etc.) she slapped her hand on her face.

"Well I suppose that was your friends?" Yami laughed.

"Yeah, and I guess you got your first taste as to how I can get." She smiled; this smile was a cute innocent smile as if she was a small child smiling playfully. Head slightly tilted, eyes closed with a huge grin, and her hands behind her back.

"Don't worry about it, I kinda like it. Its cute." He said, mostly because she reminded him more of the little girl in his dream when she smiled like that.

"Really? You're not just saying that so I'll kiss you?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Nah, I mean it." Yami said as he stood up walking toward her. He wrapped his arms around her, hands on her waist; she hung her arms around his neck.

"But…when will I get what I came for?" Yami asked with a smirk. Samantha laughed.

"Right now…" she said before she kissed him. They both smiled at each other.

"Sooo, what were you to talking about? I herd my name." Yami asked curiously.

"Oh well, me and my friends are all about guys. I told them I had a boy friend just to get them all jealous." Samantha said casually.

"Are we?" Yami asked.

"Huh? Oh…um. I don't know you think so?" she asked. Not really sure of her self. Yami kissed her again on the forehead.

"I would think so." He smiled. She smiled her childish smile again before kissing him on the cheek.

"Oh hay, I forgot, what was 'cookie' all about," Yami asked. Samantha laughed

"Long story… its sorta how we say hi to each other, me and jess mostly." Samantha said still laughing.

(Sorry this was such a short chapter… I'm sorta in a writers block right now so things are slow… sigh oh well… R&R )


	8. Jess and Tori

(Hi hi! Ok yeah I don't own ygo…sob but oh well I suppose.)

Ch. 8 Jess and Tori

Less then a week before the 14th of May, why is this so important? Its Samantha's birthday. Her friends are coming to see her. Family, though, due to work, can't come, but that's no big deal to Sam. She doesn't mind that they can't see her… her birthday to her wasn't that big of a deal, more just an excuse to hang with her friends more then normal. And nothing more.

Yugi was in class and Yami was in deep thought within the puzzle, mostly thinking about what he should get Samantha. Samantha sat a few seats down. Yugi paid no attention to either of them, mostly because it was end of year testing and was more intent on passing then to worry about much else. Samantha on the other hand didn't seem too interested… actually she seemed to be finished with the section. The topic was biology. Samantha was pretty good at the subject.

The bell rang for school to get out for the day. Yugi walked down the hall, and then saw Samantha walking out of a different classroom. He ran up to meet her.

"Hay, you want to hang out with the gang? We were going to see a movie after school let out." Yugi asked. Samantha shook her head happily.

"Nah I can't. My friends are expecting me to pick them up from the air port today. Sorry though." She said.

"No problem… Yami's going to be upset." Yugi said, just then Yami appeared next to the both of them…

"Aww…" Yami whined. "Can I come with Sam? Pleeeeas?" Yami had the funniest puppy face as he asked that. Pretty cute actually.

"Oh… so your gonna bail on me too?" Yugi complained sarcastically. Yami slumped his head and sighed. Samantha rolled her eyes, and patted Yami on the head.

"How badly do you want to come with me?" she asked. Yami gave her the puppy face again, holding his hands under his chin in a pleading position.

"Aw, so cute!" Samantha smiled childishly. Yami baked out of his pose quickly. He didn't really like being called cute… though he dose it any ways since Samantha likes it.

"I suppose you can come with me. You alright with that Yug'?" Samantha said looking at Yugi

"Yeah, I was only kidding. I'll see ya two later." Yugi smiled and walked off to find Joey and the others. Samantha turned to Yami and looked at him eye to eye.

"So… why do you want to come with me?" she asked suspiciously. Yami smiled innocently.

"Is it so wrong as to wish to spend time with you?" Yami asked still smiling innocently. Samantha shook her head and smiled her childlike smile.

"Yeah, sure. What ever." She laughed, "My car is at home. So let's go there then we'll go to the air port." Samantha implied. Then she started walking down the sidewalk, Yami followed. They reached the house, and walked inside.

"I don't know about you… but I hate these uniforms. shudder I'm going to change cloths. You stay down here." Samantha said as she walked towards the stair case.

"Actually I think I'm gonna go next door and change too." Yami suggested, mostly talking to his self. But Samantha heard him and nodded.

Yami walked to the game den and headed up stairs. He glanced out side the window. Samantha was standing by her dresser, and then walked to her closet. Yami… stood by the window and watched her. Samantha glanced at the window and saw him. Yami froze. Samantha looked out her window, waving a finger and shaking her head at him wile mouthing 'tisk, tisk, tisk' then she closed her curtains. Yami sighed and changed his clothes.

He walked back over to Samantha's home and walked inside. She walked down the stairs, brushing her hair. She was wearing a black tank top and hip huggers jeans that were torn in the knees.

"You are such a naughty boy Yami." Samantha sighed sarcastically. Yami just grinned. Samantha rolled her eyes and playfully slapped him on the head. (Not hard, just a tap)

Samantha walked out to the garage. Her car was a jeep, black with a red dragon on the hood breathing ghost flames that flowed to the sides.

"Nice car." Yami said. She almost never drove the thing so Yami never really got a good look at it. Nor did any one else.

"The dragon and fire is my own design. But I'm not the one who put it on the car. My dad runs his own business working on cars. Him and his team will make the suckiest, oldest looking car and make it look like it was brand new." She smiled as she stepped into the drivers' seat. Yami sat in the passenger seat.

"You seem to miss your family, why did you leave?" Yami asked. Samantha paused, silence. She put the key into the ignition and turned on the radio. Yami looked away; he must have said something that she didn't like.

"sorry." He apologized feeling it was the only thing he could say.

"It's not your fault, Yami. I just… I had to leave for my own reasons, they know why. But right now it's not your place to know." She said sharply as she backed out of the drive way. Yami nodded then thought to his self. Then a sudden thought came to his mind. He laughed just a little then stopped suddenly when Samantha looked at him strangely.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Well I've noticed. Ever since you talked to your friends over the phone a couple weeks ago, you've been 'hyper' like Kristol said you sometimes are. This is the first time since then that I've seen you act the way you did when I first met you." Yami explained. Samantha smiled.

"I suppose your right… what mood do you like better Yami? Hyper, or serious?" she asked

"Well…I wouldn't say serious, but more mysterious." He said.

"Ok then, mysterious. But what do you like better?" she asked again

"Why do you want to know?" Yami asked

"Why don't you answer me?" Samantha asked back.

"I'm being difficult." Yami smiled.

"I can see that." Samantha mumbled.

"Well to be honest, I'm not sure. I like it when you're hyper because you look very cute when you're like that, but I like it when you're mysterious cues you're sexier when you are. It's 50/50 really." Yami said that last bit quickly; because that's the kind of remark Samantha would hit him for. She just about did, but remembered that she was driving and that was probably not a good idea. He smirked. Samantha sighed and looked at him.

"So you think I'm sexy do you?" she asked, Yami shrugged with a smirk on his face, followed by an "innocent" whistle. A definite yes.

"Why else do you think I fell for you in the first place?" Yami asked, not really looking for an answer.

Eventually they reached the air port. When they walked in, Samantha looked around. Then she saw two girls. On girl had brown, wavy hair that was shoulder length. She was wearing a really small, blue, tank top shirt with a white jacket, and jeans every similar to the ones Samantha was wearing, just no holes in the knees. The other girl had strait, black hair that was maybe a few inches below shoulder length. She wore a blue and white turtle-neck, and tan colored slacks.

"Jess! Tori! Hey over here!" Samantha yelled to them. The brown haired girl screeched out when she saw Samantha

"COOKIE!" she and the other girl ran over to Samantha. They gave each other a group hug. Then Samantha looked at Yami.

"Is that the guy you were talking about Sam?" the black haired girl asked.

"Yeah, girls, this is Yami." Samantha said pointing to Yami. The girl with brown hair looked him down.

"Mmmmm I give him an 8. He's cute but common Sam you can do better then that!" she said. Samantha gave the girl a deadly glare.

"Your just jealous, Jess." Samantha protested.

"Jealous of what?" the girl asked.

"That I have a boy friend before you!" she mocked.

"Oh that's a lie…" the girl with black hair mumbled. Yami sighed; this was strange, very strange.

"Oh sorry Yami, this is Jess" she pointed to the girl with brown hair. "And this is Tori" she said now pointing to the other girl.

"Nice to meet you both." Yami smiled.

"Ah, such a nice voice. I don't know abut you jess but I think he is cute." Tori said.

"Why thank you Tori." Samantha said, throwing a mocking stare at jess. Jess rolled her eyes.

"Well I think we should get going. Common Jess lets get our stuff." Tori said as she turned.

"Here guys let me help you." Samantha said running after them. Yami smiled and stood patiently watching the three girls talk and laugh. He still couldent understand why Samantha would move so far away from them and her family. She seemed happy to be with her friends. He shook the thought off.

They were almost home when Yami asked a question that, time wise, didn't make sense.

"Oh, um Samantha? Why… what did jess mean when she said 'I give him an 8?'" Yami looked at her and jess, both were blushing and all three began to laugh.

"Oh that? It's sort of a game that we play… if play is the right word. But…" Samantha started.

"We all judge hot guys from 1-10, and I think you're an 8… cute, but not hot." Jess said with a sarcastically sorry sigh.

"Uh….huh…. right. So Sam? In that case what would you rate me?" Yami asked raising an amused eyebrow at her. She blushed.

"Well these two may not agree with me but I'd give a 10." She said. Tori erupted saying this.

"What! 'I don't agree?' If he wasn't yours I'd be all over him in under a second!" she yelled.

"Well too late for that huh!" Samantha laughed, and then looked away with a very goofy looking grin.

"Well… I guess I'm popular with the girls." Yami sighed silently. "Who'd of thought?"

Yami looked at Samantha, and smiled. She smiled back, putting her hand on his. Then the two girls in the back started laughing then said some word…

"'Unaiya' Samantha?" both girls said mockingly… Samantha blushed bright red

"What?" she said then pulled her hand away from Yami's quickly in an embarrassed manner.

"Oh common Samantha, we you know you do. It's obvious." Tori mocked. Samantha glared still blushing.

"Unaiya? What is that" Yami asked, confused.

"Unaiya means 'I lo…" Jess began to say before Samantha swerved the car suddenly, then straitened out.

"WHAT YOU'D DO THAT FOR!" Jess yelled.

"NOT A WORD! And the answer to that is yes thank you!" Samantha said quickly. Jess and Tori laughed. Samantha sighed.

"Yami, I'll tell you what that means later. Ok?" she said, he nodded.

(I really don't have much to say… but hey thanks sooo much for all the reviews. I enjoy reading them. R&R)


End file.
